Run Away
by Iseult-Chloe
Summary: Quatre ans après Poudlard, Hermione est restée dans le monde des Moldus, elle a un poste qu'elle adore, des amis fidèles, une famille aimante. Tout va si bien que son patron lui confie la terrible tache de s'allier avec son ennemi de toujours pendant son absence. Arrivera-t-elle malgré tout à résister à la tentation ?
1. Résumé

Estimant le résumé de l'histoire trop court, je met celui que j'avais écrit à la base avant le premier chapitre._  
_

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise,

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement.

Cette histoire sera basée sur le couple Hermione/Drago.

Bisous à tous (:

* * *

_Run Away_

_Fuis-moi, je te suis, suis-moi, je te fuis_.

Maintenant quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis la guerre opposant Harry et Voldemort et que le trio d'or à fini sa scolarité au sein de de Poudlard. De part leur succès, ils se virent tous offrir des postes de choix par l'état magique, seule Hermione refusa distinctement de si belles offres, préférant rester chez les Moldus.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva promu d'un haut poste en tant que journaliste en Angleterre, elle vit sa vie au jour le jour sans se poser la moindres questions et enchaîne les histoires. Certes, elle ne cherche pas vraiment à se caser avec un homme, la présence et le soutient de tous ses proches lui suffit largement.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévue l'arrivée brutale d'une tornade dans sa petite vie tranquille, et encore moins que celle-ci la bouleverse brusquement. Néanmoins, cet imprévu permettra à l'ancienne Gryffondor d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais se rappeler ou qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé découvrir et encore moins en être la principale victime.

_Ils ne veulent pas succomber, toutefois, cela est plus fort qu'eux._

* * *

Le premier chapitre arrive sans attendre !_  
_


	2. Cela va-t-être intéressant

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,

Iseult-Chloe.

**PS** : C'est ma première fiction sur Hermione/Drago ^^'

* * *

_Run Away_

**Cela va-t-être intéressant, très intéressant …**

Comme si elle avait fait la fête toute la soirée, Hermione mit plus de quinze minutes avant d'immerger de son profond sommeil. Elle avait même lancé son réveil à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle se maudit intérieurement car maintenant elle devait s'en racheter un nouveau.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas la tête à faire des achats et ceux depuis que son patron lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait le remplacer pendant ses vacances d'une durée de trois semaines. Certes, elle était minutieuse, sérieuse et dévouée à son travail, mais au fond elle, elle stressait à mort, elle avait peur de la moindre erreur qu'elle pourrait faire. Donc pour prouver qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance niveau professionnellement, elle ne cessa de bosser comme un robot, jusqu'à pas d'heure, et ceux depuis presque une semaine. Cette nuit elle avait tout juste dormi trois heures, elle espérait pouvoir tenir le coup toute la journée.

Ainsi, pour se lever, elle se fit violence, but au mins trois tasses de cafés pour au moins y arriver toute la matinée et se précipita à la douche, où elle se mit le jet d'eau bien chaud sur le visage histoire de se détendre un minimum avant de remettre ses neurones en mode robot.

Enfin, vu que nous étions en pleine période chaude, elle enfila une robe blanche, très légères et des ballerines blanc cassées – elle avait la chance de travailler dans une entreprise où ils pouvaient s'habiller plus ou moins comme ils le voulaient.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivée au boulot, après une demi-heure de route – sans compter les bouchons – elle fit la bise à tous ses collègues de bureau déjà présents et s'assit sans attendre à son bureau, elle commença sans attendre à taper sur son clavier son rapport qu'elle eut préparer cette nuit, lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par _Carla Contrino_, sa collègue, qui venait toujours lui apporter les rumeurs du moment et avec qui, elle travaillait depuis ses début ici.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre en écoutant le boss et Marcus parler dans le bureau, ce matin. Cette dernière, était une grande brune foncée, aux yeux émeraudes, dont la gaieté ne manquait jamais au sein de l'entreprise. Les filles avaient sympathisé depuis le premiers jours et dorénavant, elles demeuraient inséparables. Si l'une devait sortir un soir, l'autre était forcément de la partie.

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire. Elle écoutait tout en continuant de taper son rapport faisant cinq pages recto-verso, à l'écris.

-D'abord, est-ce que tu es au courant que nos concurrents ont envisagé une nouvelle stratégie pour nous détruire ?

-Oui, et ?

-Et bien figure-toi que notre boss veut employer les mêmes manières et ceux dans les plus bref délais.

-Les plus bref délais ? Elle s'arrêta net d'écrire son rapport et posa ses yeux chocolat sur sa collègue. Ne me dis qu'il veut le faire pendant son absence ? Et puis c'est quoi cette stratégie qui m'a l'air un peu brusque ? Affolée, elle essayait un minimum de se calmer mais ce n'était pas facile.

-En effet, il y a une chance pour qu'il le fasse pendant son absence vu qu'il part à la fait de la semaine avec sa famille, mais pour la stratégie, j'en sais autant que toi. Tu le connais, il nous en parlera uniquement s'il veut nous mêler au projet.

-Et bien espérons qu'il ne veuille pas nous y mêler.

-Tu es stressée ? Sourit son amie.

-Tu réagirais exactement de la même manière si tu étais à ma place.

-Peut-être, mais n'oublie que je cherche toujours un moyen de déstresser, pas comme toi, ma chère Hermione Granger. Tu devrais essayer d'en faire de même.

-Ouais ben, si on parlait un peu d'autre chose. Au faite, tu as le rapport de jeudi dernier ? Carla n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que leur prétendu boss, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleu-ciel et au charisme impressionnant, fit brutalement son apparition dans le bureau. Les jeunes femmes ne se plaignirent même pas de son absence de politesse, elles avaient l'habitude qu'il rentre sans annoncer sa présence et surtout dans les mêmes qui ne fallait pas.

-Hermione, viens avec moi dans mon bureau, je dois te parler. Sachant l'ambiance amicale dans leur établissement, ils se tutoyaient tous.

-Je suis occupée, si c'est pour les trois semaines, est-ce que tu pourrais attendre un peu, s'il te plaît ? Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ait raison et qu'il ne l'embarque pas dans une idée complètement loufoque, dont il a la recette.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de cela. Génial ! Elle était aux anges, la théorie de Carla allait se confirmer, elle vit même son air triomphant se dégager de son visage.

-Ok, j' ée, elle se leva lentement de son bureau, leur boss avait déserte la pièce plus vite.

-Allez puce, c'est une chance en or ! S'extasia Carla.

-Vas-y à ma place, alors.

-Je voudrais bien mais c'est toi qu'il a choisi, et tu le connais il y a toujours une raison derrière ses agissements.

-Merci de me réconforter.

-De rien. Hermione quitta son bureau pour se rendre à ceux juste en face, son supérieur était debout, appuyée contre son directoire, les jambes croisées, et ne la lâchait pas une seconde du regard. A chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler, il jouait à se petit jeu qui l'énervait plus que tout et même s'ils s'entendaient à merveille, il s'agissait tout de même de son patron et elle tenait à son poste. Oui, c'était son choix de rester chez les Moldus, mais être séparée de ses amis aussi longtemps, alors qu'ils avaient passé sept ans ensemble, elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Je voudrais que tu joues l'espionne pour moi.

-L'espionne ? Tu te crois au Cluédo ou quoi ?

-Non, je viens juste d'apprendre que nos adversaires ont pour stratégie d'envoyer un espion chez nous, en faisant croire qu'il n'a aucun lien avec eux.

-Mais pour cela, il faut que tu accepte sa soi-disant, demande d'emploi.

-Effectivement, cependant j'ai pensé à leur rendre la pareille mais d'une autre manière.

-Tu me fais peur, là.

-Vu que tu vas prendre ma place pendant trois semaines, donc tu auras également la fonction et la capacité de t'entretenir avec les nouveaux employés.

-En clair, tu veux que je l'engage à ta place ? Super !

-Je t'avais dis que j'adore ta perspicacité ?

-Ouais, quand ça t'arrange. Sans chercher à le dissuader de son idée, elle reprit possession de ordinateur, Carla avait déserté les lieux, elle se retrouva au calme pour finir son travail.

Ainsi, dans la routine la plus totale, les dernières journées en présence de leur boss s'écoulèrent à une vitesse incroyablement rapide aux yeux d'Hermione. Ils étaient déjà Lundi matin, elle n'avait pas encore mit un pied dans l'immeuble, qu'elle sentit le stresse l'emporter sur elle. Elle respira un bout mais fut arrêter en plein dans son élan.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Elle cru connaître cette voix non loin derrière elle mais n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler à un quelconque visage. Elle fit volte-face sur elle-même et cru s'étouffer en apercevant le visage qui accompagnait cette voix.

-Toi ? Crachèrent-ils de dégoût en même temps.

-Je n'ai vraiment de temps à perdre avec toi. Elle enjamba l'entrée sans même jeter un œil furtif et se jeta dans l'ascenseur. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit jusqu'ici et qu'il n'était pas de ce genre.

Finalement, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'arriver à son lieu de travail. Comme quoi en une seconde, tout pouvait changer. Elle alla se servir un chocolat chaud à la machine. Carla arriva à ce moment. Elle se prit un café bien sucré.

-Prête pour accueillir le nouveau ? Elle prit sa boisson que la machine venait de finir de remplir.

-Et mince ! J'avais oublié que s'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait arriver. Entre lui et l'autre que je viens de croiser, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée.

-Qui as-tu croisé ? Demanda-t-elle de son regard curieux.

-Une vieille connaissance, soupira-t-elle. Un collègue nommé Marcus – celui que Carla avait surpris la semaine dernière avec le boss, arriva par derrière Hermione.

-Et je viens t'annoncer que le petit _nouveau_ vient d'arriver et qu'il attend à l'entrée.

-J'adore quand tu écoutes les conversations sans l'accord des gens, ça me donne l'envie de te frapper un bon coup. Déclara Hermione en finissant le reste de son chocolat. Bon, maintenant je vais me charger de notre nouvelle recrue, souhaitez-moi bon courage. Elle jeta la tasse dans la mini poubelle et laisse les deux compares ensemble.

-C'est quoi le nom du nouveau ? Demanda Carla.

-Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Hermione était déjà trop loin pour avoir entendu la réponse du jeune homme.

-Bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose … elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air songeuse.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle franchit l'ultime pas du couloir à sa droite, vers où était l'entrée Elle prit son air le plus formel et sérieux qu'il soit – en sachant qu'elle devra accepter un espion parmi le temps d'au moins trois mois et qu'elle devra également faire l'espionne à sa manière – toutefois, sa fierté fut vite mise de côté lorsqu'elle vit au loin une touffe blonde qu'elle avait reconnue il y a tout juste dix minutes. Il était encore de dos, elle avait encore une chance de faire demi-tour sans se faire remarquer et de donner une bonne explication à son patron de ne pas accepter ce vaurien, seulement il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Étrangement, on pouvait lire dans leur regard à tous les deux, le dégoût et la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

Hermione n'eut pas d'autre chose que de se rapprocher petits pas par petits pas de son adversaire et ennemi depuis toujours.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici, et en plus chez les Moldus, Malefoy? Si elle aurait pu le foutre à la porte, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

-Certaine pas pour voir ta salle tronche de sang-de-bourbe.

-Cesse tes enfantillages, on n'est plus à l'école.

-Bon, auras-tu la gentillesse de me dire avec qui j'ai rendez-vous, Granger ?

-Ce n'est pas Granger, mais Miss Granger, et c'est avec moi que tu as un entretien, Malefoy.

-Pardon ? J'ai du me tromper d'établissement.

-Non monsieur Malefoy, c'est bien avec Miss Granger que vous avez rendez-vous. Intervenu Marcus en sentant la froideur mutuellement entre les deux sorciers. Autant elle adorait Marcus qui avait toujours su la sortir de merde pas possible, mais parfois, il avait aussi le don de l'énerver au plus au point, en annonçant les mauvaises nouvelles aussi calmement. Il prit congé,les laissant à nouveau seuls.

D'un regard haineux, elle l'obligea à le suivre dans son bureau, qui à la base était celui de leur boss. Ils prirent respectivement place sur leurs chaises.

-Que les choses soient bien claires plutôt j'en aurais fini avec toi, mieux se sera.

-T'inquiète, si cela ne tenait que de moi, je serai repartie même avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour attendre cet étage. Sinon Miss Granger que racontes-tu de beau depuis le temps ?

-On est là pour parler boulot. Montre mon tes papiers.

-D'abord je veux savoir ce que fais une sorcière aussi intelligente que toi, dans un tel endroit. Il afficha son sourire le plus fier et sournois, digne d'un Malefoy.

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, Malefoy. C'est vrai, un sang-pur chez les Moldus, surtout un Malefoy, ce n'est pas tous les que l'on voit ça. Je suis certaine que mes raisons sont plus concrètes que les tiennes.

-Serais-tu entrain de me provoquer, Granger ? Sourit-il.

-Arrête de prendre tes délires pour des réalités et sois un peu sérieux cinq minutes. Il se leva, s'appuya sur le bureau et se rapprocha doucement vers elle. Elle recula en même temps.

-Mais à quoi tu joue, bon sang ?

-J'examine de près ma futur supérieure.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore embauché.Elle le fusillait de tout son être, elle le trouvait encore plus odieux qu'avant. À croire qu'avec les années il partait volontairement de traviolle.

-Non mais bientôt. Il se rassit à sa place – permettant à Hermione de se remettre confortablement sur son siège – et sortit une pochette noire de son sac en cuire. Sans oublier de garder son sourire mesquin, il la déposa sur le bureau.

-Voilà tous les papiers dont tu as besoin. À bientôt Miss Granger, appuyant sur ses derniers mots, il laissa derrière une Hermione fulminante de colère.

-Non mais il rêve celui-là. Il croit que je vais l'embaucher aussi facilement. Si je ne devais pas exécuter les ordres de mon boss, crois-moi que je ne t'aurais pas poser un seul regard. Tu vas voir Malefoy, tu vas le regretter d'avoir à nouveau croiser mon chemin.

Au loin, Carla avait assistée à toute la scène et depuis qu'elle connaissait Hermione – sauf quand elle est avec ses amis – c'est la première fois qu'elle l'a voyait s'emporter ainsi. Elle rigola en s'imaginant l'ambiance qu'ils allaient meurtre à tous les deux dans les locaux.

À partir de demain, ils pouvait tous dire adieu à la tranquillité.

* * *

_En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu ^^'_


End file.
